


mad about the boy

by neroh



Series: like blood in my veins [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: There is something about Merlin and Eggsy arguing which makes the universe attempt to kill one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).



> For Bre, the most amazing friend, enabler, squeer, and beta a gal could ask for. Happy (early) Birthday!

There is something about Merlin and Eggsy arguing which makes the universe attempt to kill one of them.

Ironic since their line of work seems to put their lives in peril.

The first time they had a row, Merlin ended up in the hospital with a collapsed lung, broken leg, and no memory of a car broadsiding him. There was the time Eggsy ended up getting kidnapped by members of the North Korean military in Turkey after what the lad still refers to as a disagreement.

And there’s the current situation in which Merlin finds himself as he argues with Eggsy during his unorthodox escape in Finland that leaves a technological terrorist group’s hideout in a mess of rubble and flame, which Merlin is certain Interpol will be bitching about. In this moment, he has never been so downright angry with an agent in his entire Kingsman career. Even with the likes of the former Lancelot and Harry Hart on his roster, Merlin has managed by some miracle to keep calm (which is probably why he started losing his hair now that he thinks of it) and withhold a string of curses on official channels.

But no, Eggsy has not only disobeyed his direct— _very_ direct—order but, as if that isn’t enough, nearly killed himself, all while Merlin has a front seat via his glasses. As the lad trudges through the arctic tundra of Republic of Finland of all places, they bicker and yell and scream at each other until Eggsy is at the rendezvous point.

He flips off his headset. Merlin can’t recall a single moment in which he has been so downright furious that his entire body is shaking. The time his older brother, Nigel, broke the Atari he saved up for an entire year comes to mind; however, their parents replaced it in order to avoid fratricide under their own roof.

He eventually forgave Nigel, like he will with Eggsy, but right this second Merlin is seeing red. He is so fucking incensed that Merlin has to fight the urge to put his fist through a wall and remind himself it’s made of concrete.

He can’t bring himself to greet Eggsy upon his arrival back at HQ, which something of a tradition of theirs. It’s usually one of Merlin’s favorite things - being the first to greet his boyfriend when he’s come back from an assignment. There’s something about seeing Eggsy come down the jet stairs looking utterly knackered and a bit worse for wear before their eyes meet and the lad is rushing over to Merlin to hug him.

Being able to breathe his boyfriend in and hold him in his arms, it’s comforting.

Merlin has decided to seclude himself inside of his lair, muttering about how childish Eggsy is being. He suspects he will be sleeping alone that night over the emergency alarm blaring over the intercom system. Ignoring it, Merlin keeps working since it’s for Medical anyways.

It’s only when Percival comes to fetch him, Merlin realizes that the universe thinks it’s pretty hilarious to teach him and Eggsy a lesson.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” he barks while tweaking one of his latest prototypes.

“It’s Eggsy,” the other agent says, voice trembling with nervousness.

It’s enough for Merlin’s entire universe to narrow down to a pinprick, blackening around the edges as he rips off his goggles. He turns around to see Percival’s ashen face and immediately knows that the alarm he heard earlier was for his boyfriend. “What is it?”

“He’s in Medical,” Percival tells him.

Merlin is quick to rush down there with Percival on his heels, explaining what happened. He hears “threw up into a trash bin” and “passed out” before turning a corner, as well as something about Bors having perfect timing since he’s the one who caught Eggsy before he could hit the floor.

The subterranean level of the Kingsman headquarters is a flurry of activity, though none of it results in Merlin finding Eggsy.

“This way,” Percival says, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and steering him towards the corridor of private rooms. “Xavier is with him, but I think he’ll allow you to come in.”

He bristles at this. “He better if he knows what’s good for him!” Coming into the room, he’s met with the standard hospital sounds and smells—whirls and beeps of machines and the distinct scent of antiseptic, and Dr. Xavier Hanover clucking over his patient.

Eggsy’s head peeks over a cocoon of blankets, where a nasal cannula is visible as it winds its way through the lad’s matted hair and loops over his ears. He curls up on his side, submissive to the doctor’s prodding without comment. For a moment, Merlin wonders if he’s even conscious. It doesn’t matter because any semblance of anger he felt has flown out the window.

“It seems you have a visitor,” Xavier tells the lad as he adjusts his IV line. He peers over the rim of his glasses and mentions for Merlin to come in.

A wet, horrible, body-jarring cough comes as Eggsy’s reply, followed by a sound of displeasure. He burrows deeper into his pillow and grunts, tiredly.

“How is he?” Merlin inquires as he steps closer to his boyfriend’s bedside. 

The first thing he notices is the paleness of Eggsy’s face, save for his cheeks and nose which are bright pink. His eyes have a glassy look of someone who is running a high fever and he looks utterly, utterly miserable. So miserable, in fact, that there’s no biting comment upon finding Merlin standing there.

“I’m keeping him overnight for observation, pending his fever goes down,” Xavier says while making notes to the agent’s chart. “It’s currently thirty-nine degrees, not to mention that _someone_ is dehydrated. I’ve started Galahad on a saline line and administered Paracetamol.” He checks over Eggsy’s vitals and nods approvingly. “We’ll see how he’s feeling in the morning.”

Merlin sighs; it’s Xavier’s secret way of saying that he has no intention of releasing Eggsy until he deems him well enough to leave. This means no arguing, no string-pulling, no bitching, no whining—none of it will work. “Thank you, Xavier,” he replies.

The physician leaves them, closing the door on his way out, and without the presence of a third party, the room takes on the uncomfortable silence between the couple.

“Well, ain’t this a proper fuck up,” Eggsy wheezes. He lifts his gaze to Merlin’s, offering him a wan smile. “Come back from a week in the North Pole and end up with the flu.”

Merlin goes to sit down in a chair by his bedside, pulling it up close so he can run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “It could have been worse,” he tries to reason. “I have it on good authority that _Kaalikääryleet_ is quite disgusting, unless if you like cabbage rolls.”

Eggsy pulls a face. “No thanks, bruv. I don’t fancy food poisonin’.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Merlin assures. He pushes several locks of hair off Eggsy’s clammy forehead before he leans in to kiss the heated skin.

His boyfriend sighs contently, only to have it followed by another round of coughing. “Fuck me,” Eggsy grouses once he’s had some water. “This is a bitch, innit? Not how I pictured my homecoming.”

“I would have to agree, love,” Merlin tells him.

A quiet moment passes before both of them simultaneously say, “I’m sorry.”

“Aren’t we a pair?” Eggsy says once he’s sneezed into the blankets. “Can’t have a proper row without one of us gettin’ injured or sick.”

“Or kidnapped,” Merlin adds.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “That happened _once_ ,” he insists over the sound of Merlin’s chuckle. “Think Dr. Hanover would have an aneurysm if we had a cuddle?”

“Probably,” Merlin replies as he goes to remove his loafers. “But has that ever stopped us?” He winks at his boyfriend, silently delighting in the smile he receives in return. It only takes Merlin a moment to walk around the other side of the bed and climb upon the mattress before he’s curling up behind Eggsy. Draping an arm around the lad’s waist, Merlin presses a kiss to his neck. “I missed you.”

To say those three words and to feel Eggsy’s body relaxing under his hold is enough to banish all the bad feelings away. He holds the lad tighter, keeping wrapped up in the safety of his arms while they lie in bed together. It may not be their bed or even in their home, but it’s just as perfect.

Eggsy’s fingers peek out from under the blankets and find Merlin’s, giving them a squeeze. “Me too. Couldn’t wait to see you even if you was actin’ like a twat.”

“I suppose we’ll need to have make-up sex when you’re feeling up to it,” Merlin suggests, smiling between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.

The lad coughs. “Can’t be fucked to think ‘bout that now, babe,” he croaks.

“Would you be fucked if you did?”

Eggsy makes a sound of annoyance that leads to another coughing fit. The act rattles the poor lad’s entire body until he’s breathless and wheezing. Merlin soothes his lover’s ailments the best he can by offering him more water and rubbing circles on his back.

“Bet you thought we’d be doin’ something else,” Eggsy whispers a bit later when he’s able to speak. “Like havin’ takeaway in bed while watchin’ the telly.”

Merlin shrugs. “We can always do that, love,” he assures. “It’s a good thing that JB is still at your mum’s for the night.”

“Hm. That dog’s spoiled something rotten.” Eggsy is melting into the curve of Merlin’s body, a sign that he’ll be asleep shortly.

“ _That_ would be entirely _your_ fault,” Merlin tells him to which Eggsy hums in agreement. He nuzzles the tip of his nose against the shell of his boyfriend’s ear. “You never have to worry about what I expect from our relationship. You know that, don’t you?”

Eggsy nods. “I know,” he sighs.

“I’m happy regardless of where we spent our time,” Merlin adds. “Though, I believe we’d both prefer it not being in a hospital room.”

The lad snorts and brings Merlin’s fingers to his lips where he kisses each one. “Can say that again. We ought to stop meetin’ like this, babe.”

Later on, Merlin falls asleep thinking of Chinese takeaway in bed while they watch the telly and JB makes himself into a loaf between them. It doesn’t matter if Xavier or the other medical staff find them cuddled together on a mattress not meant for two grown men. Or that Merlin ends up catching Eggsy’s flu once the lad has recovered.

He loves the man in his arms beyond all comprehension, because it’s that type of movie and Merlin doesn’t care who knows.


End file.
